


Talking to you

by kate882



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi goes to talk to Obito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking to you

Kakashi looked the grave over with his uncovered eye. It appeared a few people had brought flowers.

“I hope you aren’t offended that I didn’t bring anything. Flowers seemed like something you would laugh at me for bringing if you were here. Besides, it’s not like you’ll be able to do anything with them anyway.” He said, sitting down in front of the head stone with Obito Uchiha written across it.

“I’m not even sure if I believe in an afterlife or not, so this might be completely pointless, but I thought I’d give it a shot. Nothing special. Just talking to you. Apparently that’s supposed to help people cope with death.”

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You’re an idiot. You know that? You could have just left me there and you would be alive, but you had to be the hero and take the time to move me out of the way, didn’t you? Those who abandon their friends are worse than scum, right? And I guess you’d never do that. Which, I suppose, means you considered me a friend.”

He clenched his eyes shut to fight back the tears trying to escape. “Which you really shouldn’t have. I was awful to you. The world would be better off if you were the one to live, but you just had to save me.”

It was no use. The tears leaked out of his closed eyes anyway, leaving a warm trail down one cheek and a water mark on his mask covering the other. “And this talking to you thing isn’t helping any because all the words in the world won’t bring you back. You can’t answer me. All the wishing that things could be different won’t let us trade places. And now I’m here without you. The only person I ever really cared about. And I only found out you cared when it was too late to tell you that I’ve been so immature that I’ve been doing the equivalent of school yard pig tail pulling with you.

“Because, damn it Obito, I love you and you’re gone! You should be here thinking of new ways to try and let Rin know you love her. If I’d been faster, or stronger, you wouldn’t have had to move me out of the way of that stupid boulder, and we all would be safe.

“But that didn’t happen, and I don’t know what to do now. Rin keeps trying to cheer me up, but she doesn’t get it. And the only one I want to be around right now is you. Not her. Not sensei. Just you.  I guess this is as close as I get, huh?” He scrubbed his hands over his face to wipe the tears away.

“Who knows, maybe I can die with as much honor as you someday, and if there is an afterlife, I’ll get the chance to meet you again. I hope so. Maybe it will even be soon. Ninja don’t have very high life expectancies.”

Kakashi got to his feet, turning to walk away before calling over his shoulder. “Maybe next time I stop by I’ll bring some flowers. That way, if you can see all of this, you’ll have something to laugh about.” He then stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking.  


End file.
